


A Sparkling Hope

by ficreader_02



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Angst and Romance, Bisexuality, Denial of Feelings, Developing Relationship, M/M, Rejection, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21916153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficreader_02/pseuds/ficreader_02
Summary: It started from a simple jealousy until it turned into something more. Takaki tried to convince his self and denied all those growing feelings inside him but it can't be helped coz he already caught the love bug again. His relationship with Inoo improved without him confessing but what happens if he do?
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Inoo Kei, Inoo Kei/Takaki Yuya
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11
Collections: JUMPing Fic Carnival 2019





	A Sparkling Hope

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sayoristory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayoristory/gifts).



> It's been almost 2 years since I wrote again so it was hard to complete this. I also changed my writing style so maybe this is a lot better than my old ones. To the receiver of this fic, I hope you will like this as much as I do. ^_^

_**Jealousy** _

Ever since their 10th year anniversary concert tour began, Takaki started to notice Inoo and Chinen’s extraordinary closeness and believe it or not, it kinda pissed him off. Takaki doesn’t understand why he suddenly feels irritated whenever Inoo and Chinen are getting too chummy with each other and have too much body contact. It’s not just him, some members feel this way also. Yamada would complain to him whenever Inoo and Chinen are getting too clingy with each other. Daiki whines when the other two ditch him to play by themselves. Takaki can’t seem to point out but maybe he just misses the cute little Chinen who would come to sit on his lap before. 

One afternoon, Takaki walks in to the waiting room only to see Inoo scooping Chinen while both are resting on the long couch. It bothers him so much that he immediately left and went to hang out somewhere else. The next day, Yamada was sulking because Chinen left first to have a dinner with Inoo without saying a word. He also saw how Inoo faked kiss Chinen while filming themselves for the DVD making. All these InoChi incidents made Takaki’s jealousy grow bigger. 

After contemplating for days, Takaki was surprised when he realizes that he was not jealous of Inoo but instead, he’s jealous of Chinen for being too close with Inoo. Yes, that’s right. He’s starting to like Inoo in a different way and Chinen being too close to him triggered it. 

_**Denial** _

Takaki never though he’ll develop such feelings towards a guy and to top that, to his own band mate for more than a decade. He knows to himself that he’s straight and it’s impossible to develop this kind of feelings with another guy. Takaki shakes his head upon the idea of being in a relationship with a guy but he tries to describe Inoo on his mind: pale skin, skinny, intelligent, has big cute eyes, soft-looking mushroom hair, perfectly shaped nose, full beautiful lips and– wait, why is he suddenly describing him like an admirer? No way. Am I gay? Takaki ruffles his hair on what his thought is getting him to. He tries to calm himself and study further if he really likes Inoo.

The next day, Takaki told himself to focus on work and ignore his feelings. He greeted everyone casually when he arrived. He noticed Inoo has not arrived yet so everything is going well with his plan. The staff called for venue rehearsals so the eight of them went ahead and left the room. Everything’s going well until Inoo arrived late at the rehearsal and Takaki can’t help but to follow Inoo with his eyes. He’s been admiring Inoo for playing the piano a long time ago but when Inoo played during rehearsal, Takaki felt more captivated. Takaki is wondering why this complicated feelings only occurred now. Did he have a change of heart? Takaki is now questioning his sexuality so when they went to their hotel rooms, he browsed for sexy women pictures on his phone and he confirms to himself that he still like women so why he’s developing such feelings towards Inoo Kei?

_**Thump** _

The next day when Inoo walked in to the waiting room, Takaki already noticed the gloomy atmosphere resonating from him. The pale guy’s expression is plain and he did not even utter a greeting to anyone. He puts his bag down and quietly settled beside Takaki. He fished out his phone and starts browsing while the brunette observes him from the side. Takaki wonders if something is up and wants to ask him about it but he knows it’s not the right place. He suddenly remembers the photo Shohei took from their last trip. It was a photo of him carrying a surf board in the beach with a funny expression on his face. Takaki looked for it on his phone and showed the photo to Inoo who immediately bursted out laughing. Takaki can’t help but to smile seeing Inoo cheerful again, his gloominess gone now. He felt a tickle on his heart because he was able to uplift Inoo’s mood all throughout the day.

_**Stimulate** _

Ever since that incident, Takaki always try to find ways to see Inoo’s smile. Even when their eyes meet during rehearsals, he’ll smile at him and the latter will return it. Takaki felt so accomplished everytime Inoo smiles or laughs because of what he does and it became a habit already.

Today, they’re waiting for their turn during magazine photoshoot. Takaki is checking his hair in front of the mirror when Inoo came in running followed by a grinning Daiki. The two kept rounding the room while laughing as Daiki chases Inoo. When Daiki cornered him, Inoo suddenly dashed towards Takaki and hugged him to use against Daiki. When Takaki felt Inoo’s warm body, he felt his heart skipping for a moment. As much as he wants that warmth to stay, the two younger BEST members have already left and run out somewhere. Takaki just blinked in confusion as he reminisces what just happened. He knows that familiar feeling, it was the same when Rubi surprised him with a kiss on his cheek on their first date.

_**Discovery** _

Takaki has been evaluating his self for the past few weeks because this familiar feeling towards Inoo is growing unexpectedly. Their usual long night phone calls have become more fun and exciting. Takaki can’t help but to ask about how Inoo’s day went through when it was the opposite before where Inoo is the one asking him questions.

One night, when Takaki tried calling Inoo and could not reach him, he got really worried so he contacted the younger’s manager to check on him. It turns out the pale guy was sleeping due to hectic work schedule for two consecutive days and his phone’s battery is drained. He then remembered how Inoo’s voice sounded weak last night. Takaki can’t help but get worried sick so he asked the manager if they are on their way back to Inoo’s place and asked for the address. The manager gave Inoo’s address and told him they will arrive there in half an hour. Takaki left his place in a few minutes and drove towards the given address. 

When Inoo was woken up, he got surprised because there’s Takaki waiting for him outside the car. Takaki just smiled at him and carries his bag for him. Inoo invited him in but he politely refused. He asked to make sure if Inoo will be fine by himself and after a two thumbs up from the sleepy guy, Takaki left to let him rest for the night.

_**Affirmation** _

After one week of sorting out his feelings, Takaki finally identified what he really feels for Inoo so he planned to confess on the day he’ll be meeting Inoo in Okinawa. 

Inoo honestly thought Takaki would not come because he said he has filming that day so he looked so surprise and happy at the same time when Takaki showed up. They met in the afternoon so they went diving first and strolled down by the beach after. They were talking about random things by the shore when Inoo suddenly stopped on his feet and stared at the sunset. Takaki lovingly watched Inoo as the sun's rays kissed the latter's pale skin. His honey brown eyes reflecting the sea and his soft-looking hair being blown gently by the wind. 

Takaki took this chance and slowly took both Inoo’s hands. The pale guy looked on their intertwined hands first before meeting Takaki’s serious eyes. When their eyes met, Takaki can't help but to break his seriousness and smile because Inoo's confused face is too cute to resist. 

“What~?” Inoo whined. 

“Sorry, you looked so cute that I can't help but to…” Takaki didn't continue his words as he places his right hand on Inoo's cheek. The younger's face suddenly turned a shade of red and looked down instead.

“I need to tell you something important later tonight” Takaki said softly, Inoo looks up to him before nodding shyly.

Inoo planned on searching for a place to stay that day because he could not find an available one online since all the hotel rooms are booked already, luckily Takaki had booked a room there a month ago when Inoo first invited him. They had a nice dinner together and went back to their shared hotel room. Inoo immediately walks towards the veranda upon noticing the view outside. He stands by the railings as he admires the beautiful night view of the beach. The crescent moon looked so amazing, the stars are glimmering the night sky, the sea brushing calmly on the shore and the wind blowing nicely upon them. Takaki can’t help but to gasp and admire Inoo’s beauty with this stunning view before his very own eyes.

“It’s wonderful here, Takaki” Inoo mumbled and turned to smile at him. “I’m glad you like it” Takaki smiles back and walks to his side. They both watch the scenery before them but Takaki can’t help but to stare at Inoo’s beautiful face instead. He slowly reached for Inoo’s hand and held on it, getting the younger’s attention. They are both staring at each other’s eyes so Takaki took this opportunity to declare his feelings towards his band mate.

“I know it’s crazy but I think...” Takaki took a deep breath before continuing “... I think I’ve come to like you romantically” he finally confessed. Inoo blinked his eyes a few times before looking to his side.

Inoo pulls his hand away from his hold and turned his back on him. “I’m lying to myself if I say I don’t like you but Takaki, we’re male idols and both on the same group” he answered with a weak voice and Takaki noticed the change in his tone. “Please think about this thoroughly first. Have a good night” Inoo ended and turned to leave but Takaki immediately pulled him and holds him close from the back.

“Are you already giving up on us without even starting?” Takaki asked then he suddenly hears Inoo sobs. He tightened his hug and kissed Inoo’s hair. Takaki continued “Are you afraid of loving me? Are you afraid of what will happen if others find out? Are you afraid of–“

“Yes, I am!” Inoo cuts and wipes his own tears. “So please Takaki, please. Don’t make this huge mistake” he ended then walked inside and locked up in his room.

Takaki was left there, his tears finally escaped from his eyes. He hates himself for not answering Inoo’s worries. He has already thought and decided about the consequences they’ll be facing once they are together but why he was not able to say it? He wants to punch his self for being stupid. Now he has no idea how things will go from here.

_**Upshot** _

Takaki and Inoo did not speak to each other often after that night. They both went back home with just few exchange of words. Their night phone calls stopped with Inoo not answering any of Takaki’s calls anymore. Inoo only talked to him only during their location shoot for Itadaki High Jump. Inoo also started avoiding Takaki whenever they have group meetings. Inoo would pretend to do something elsewhere whenever Takaki stands or sits beside him. He’ll purposely start playing with other members when Takaki tries to start a conversation. And although Takaki tries very hard to bring back their relationship as friends, there’s always a limit to everything. He gets hurt everytime, all the time until Takaki gives up his hope.

Weeks have passed, Inoo noticed that Takaki stopped pursuing him. He’s a little glad but deep inside, he’s also broken into pieces. Ever since Takaki confessed that night, Inoo felt the luckiest when he discovered that his forbidden feelings towards his band mate is mutual but all the negative things suddenly rushed to his mind so he became fearful and ended up hurting not only Takaki but also his self. He never had a nice dream since then. He had nightmares of Takaki leaving him and never showing up anymore. Inoo would cry himself to sleep every night because he wanted to be with Takaki so much but he can’t. He just can’t. He’s scared and no one knows how he suffers because he does not want to tell anybody. Because of their status as male idols, the two suffered quietly by their own.

A few months passed and it’s the first day of 2018 already. All JUMP members except Inoo went back home to their families for the new year celebration after Johnny’s Countdown concert. Inoo has a recording for Mezamashi TV’s New Year special program in the afternoon so he felt so sleepy on his way back to his place. His manager bids him goodbye and drove away. After the car is out of sight he turned to enter the apartment complex, he pressed the number 5 in the lift and closed his eyes to rest even for a few seconds. He stepped out and starts walking towards his apartment. He sighs deeply as he unlocks the door. He was about to open his door when he heard a voice behind him.

“May I come in?” Inoo looked towards the owner of the voice and sees Takaki with a smile on his face. Inoo almost cried that moment because he misses Takaki so damn much. He chose not to speak because he’s scared of what his lips might spill. He gestured for Takaki to come in first and followed after.

“Please wait for awhile, I’ll get some tea” Inoo muttered as he let Takaki sit in the living room’s couch and disappeared into the kitchen. He came back after a minute and placed two cups of tea on the center table. He sits across him and takes his cup to sip. 

“How are you?” Takaki started. Inoo just keep looking at his cup, not daring to meet Takaki’s gaze. “I’m fine. Thank you” he answered shortly and without noticing, his tears are already running down his cheeks. Takaki stood and went to sit beside him. He took the cup from Inoo’s hands and placed it back on the table. He moves Inoo’s head and placed it on his shoulder, his one arm wrapped around him.

“I’m sorry and all I want to say is I don’t care of what will happen. I just want to be with you” Takaki declared making Inoo look at him with his teary eyes. “I wanna be with you too” Inoo confessed. Takaki cupped his cheeks and slowly planted a kiss on Inoo’s lips. It was a gentle touch, they could hear each other’s heart beats on such closeness. They both stayed still until Inoo wraps his arms around his neck and moves his lips slowly. Takaki kissed back and they shared their first wonderful moment as a couple.

_**The beginning of a wonderful love story.** _

__


End file.
